I Just Want to Hear You Laugh
by castielsgrace
Summary: Sequel to An Artist Who's Lost His Touch. Blaine proposed and is finally marrying Kurt. Does Kurt get his dream wedding? Where does Blaine take him for their honeymoon? And what ever happened to Blaine's dad? Rated T but may be moved up to M eventually.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **As promised, the sequel to An Artist Who's Lost His Touch! (Lol, with another long title. I'm not very good at those.) This is just the prolouge, so it's kind of short. (That and I hit a block and am having some difficulties deciding what should happen first, but I didn't want you guys to think it wasn't being written) Not much else to say here except thank you for wanting a sequel! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Are you even listening to me?" Kurt screeched, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts. His fiancé was standing in front of him and had his hands on his hips. "You know, I thought since this is our <em>wedding<em> I'm trying to plan, you'd pay just a _bit_ of attention!"

"I am liste-"

Kurt put up a hand. "Bull shit. You don't even _care_, do you?"

"No, I don't!" Blaine yelled, raising his voice for the first time as he stood up from the couch. "I really _don't_ fucking care about the colors or what flowers or any of that shit. I could be marrying you in a barn wearing an orange jumper for all I care! I just want to marry you, Kurt. That's why you're planning it all; I really _don't_ care how it looks. As long as you're there it'll be beautiful."

"…We are _not_ getting married in a barn." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the idea.

"Is that _really_ all you got from that?" Blaine sighed, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and resting their foreheads together, smiling just slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch," Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. Blaine could feel Kurt's steady breath tickling his mouth. "I'm just… I want this to be perfect."

"It _will_ be, Kurt." Blaine assured him, "Everything you do is perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine chucked, placing a kiss on his fiancé's forehead. "Now what were you saying about colors?"

"Well, I was thinking about blues and purples. Maybe with some silver thrown in…"

. . . . .

"Hey dad," Kurt said when his father opened the door. Burt smiled brightly and pulled Kurt into a bear hug.

"Hey kiddo! What're ya doin' out here?" He asked.

"Blaine thought a visit would be appropriate." Kurt said simply before spotting Carole and running over to her. They'd both agreed to travel back out to Ohio to visit their parents and tell them in person about the engagement. "Well, come in kid."

"Actually, Mr. Hummel, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." Burt nodded hesitantly and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "So, Mr. Hummel-"

"Call me Burt."

"Burt," Blaine corrected with a smile, "I'm not sure if you've heard about any of the stuff that Kurt and I have had to put up with in the past year-"

"Oh, I have."

"Well, then maybe you'll understand when I say that, under normal circumstances, I would never do this. But… when I woke up from my coma I… I realized something, Mr. Hummel. I realized that your son was it for me. He was the only one I'd ever love. And after everything that we kept getting thrown in our faces, I didn't want to risk loosing him anymore." Blaine paused, swallowing nervously. "So, I… well, I proposed. I'm so sorry I didn't ask for your permission, Mr. Hummel. It was honestly just such a spur of the moment thing and I know I should've-"

"Blaine, it's fine. Kurt likes you, a fool could see that."

"I still should've asked your permission…"

"I give you my blessing, kid." Burt chucked, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. "Lets go inside, shall we?"

They walked into the house to find Carole and Kurt sitting at the kitchen counter. "And just last week we went cake shopping. I insisted on cupcakes. Personally, I think that a cake would be too traditional and we'd have so much left over. Originally we were just going to go with Vanilla, but Blaine simply _insisted_ that we get chocolate ones too."

"Chocolate is delicious," Blaine insisted, kissing Kurt quickly before sitting next to him.

"But it's so bad for my figure." Kurt told her, patting his flat stomach and gnawing at his bottom lip.

"Kurt don't be ridiculous. You're gorgeous, always will be."

"I'm happy for you, bud." Burt said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "He's good for you."

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Burt and Carole, Blaine and Kurt made their way over to the Anderson's. Cassandra opened the door with a knowing smile.<p>

"Why hello, boys. What a nice surprise." She invited them inside and into the spacious living room. "So what brings you here?"

"Mum, we'd like to invite you to New York…" There was a pause and Cassandra leaned forward eagerly. "…For our wedding."

A loud squeal filled the room as Cassandra jumped up and down, pulling her son into a tight hug before pulling Kurt close as well. "So he finally plucked up the courage, hey? What ring did he get you?" She took Kurt's left hand in hers, "Oh Blaine I'm so proud, this is gorgeous."

"Thanks, mum." Blaine deadpanned, "Love your confidence in me. It's great."

"Oh, sweetie you know I believe in you more than anyone, but let's face it; you're not the best at romance."

"That's not true. My proposal was romantic, right Kurt?"

"Yes, very much so." Kurt nodded in approval, though he was obviously trying not to laugh.

Blaine pouted, sitting down heavily on the couch. Cassandra chuckled and sat down next to her son, running her hand through his curls. "I really am proud of you, Blaine. You two are perfect for each other."

"I know, mum."

"So," Cassandra clapped, breaking the moment, "What do you have planned for the wedding Kurt?"

"Well, I'm thinking of having a summer wedding. Maybe in one of the smaller parks of New York—Central Park is _so_ over done. We want originality—and then I'm thinking instead of a cake we'll have cupcakes and-"

Blaine smiled and sat back as he watched his mother add in her pointers. Kurt's face brightened as they discussed colors. He loved seeing him like this, so devoted to making their day perfect. And Blaine knew it would be. Because he was marrying Kurt. After all the waiting, all the obstacles, all the things that tore them apart they were _finally_ getting married. Nothing could ruin it for him, for them.

"Oh, Blaine." He snapped out of his thoughts, looking to his mother. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

"How bad?"

"I… they still haven't found your father. All his cards have been cut, and we thought he'd come back here to get some clothes or something but he didn't. He's just… disappeared." Cassandra bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. He's gone now, and it's not like we were planning on inviting him to our wedding anyway. It's good that he's out of our lives, anyway. He was just a pain in the ass."

"I wish you could've had a father that would've been there for you, I really do."

"It's fine, mum. I don't even want him there. As long as _you'll_ come, that is."

Cassandra smiled, ruffling his hair, "What kind of mother would I be if I missed my own son's wedding?"

Kurt smiled as he watched the pair, eyes gleaming. It was nice, seeing Blaine with his family again. He'd had to struggle without one for so long, he deserved this.


	2. Here's to Us

**A/N:** I know, it's been forever. I hit a complete block with this story and I just got inspiration for it two days ago. But, I know where I want to go with it now, and hopefully I'll be able to upload semi-frequently. To anyone who is still following me/these stories, _thank you for your patience._ It genuinely means a lot to me and I apologize for the wait. I've been busier that I thought I would be this year. To anyone new to this story, keep in mind that it is a sequel, so I suggest reading _An Artist Who's Lost His Touch_ first! :)

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart was pounding in his ears. He could hear the hum of chatter coming from the other side of the rustic-orange silk sheet hanging from a row of low tree branches in central park. He was also mildly aware of the large crowd of people being held back by a line of security guards, but he assumed that was only natural since he had insisted on having his wedding in a public place.<p>

"Hey, Kiddo, how you hanging up?" Kurt turned to face his father. It calmed him slightly to have him there, though his hands still shook and his palms were sweaty.

"Dad, I'm nervous."

Burt stepped closer and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "I know, I know. Everyone is on their big day. Heck, when I was waiting up there for your mom…" His dad sighed. "I'm sure Blaine is just as nervous."

Kurt nodded, but felt himself unable to reply. He glanced down at himself again, inspecting his light grey suit and its dark grey swirling design. He wore a simple gold tie and in his suit pocket was a rustic orange satin handkerchief.

"You look great, kid. Stop worrying."

Just then the piano medley Blaine and Kurt had chosen as their walking song started to play. Kurt took a sharp breath and clutched onto his dad's arm. He suddenly felt very lightheaded, as if he was going to collapse right there on the spot.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt." Burt said softly, "So proud."

His father readjusted their arms so he was able to lead Kurt down the long, brown carpet they had placed down as their isle. Burt gently nudged Kurt forward and they started the long walk down the isle. Kurt looked to his left, over the middle rows of seats and directly to Blaine, who was walking down the other isle parallel to him. Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his husband-to-be, his heartbeat quickening immediately. Blaine was dressed in a simply, dark grey tux and off-white button up, a bronze bowtie was in place of a tie, and in his suit pocket was a satin gold handkerchief.

It was so simply, so _Blaine, _yet he looked so breathtakingly gorgeous Kurt couldn't help but to smile brightly as they finally approached the end of the two isles. Blaine kissed Cassandra's cheek when he reached the altar, and she cupped his face lovingly before sitting down on one of the two empty seats next to Carol. Kurt hugged Burt tightly before lightly nudging him towards the empty seat on his wife's other side. As soon as his father was seated, he turned to Blaine and took the offered hand.

"You look amazing," He whispered quietly.

Kurt felt tears already starting to well, despite insisting he was not going to cry in front of all of the people. "You do, too."

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Wes, who was officiating their vows. Kurt had been genuinely shocked to find out he was qualified for the job. In fact, when Blaine first brought it up Kurt had thought he was kidding. However, he did like that he knew Wes actually _wanted_ them to be wed, instead of only wanting to do it because he was getting paid.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Wes announced loudly, pausing as the talking slowly fell to silence. Kurt was still mildly aware of the public watching—being famous, even just Broadway famous, does mean you're constantly in the public eye, after all—but he was confident his security would assure no one would cross any boundaries. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Anderson in Holy Matrimony." He smiled at the two of them, winking before readdressing the crowd. "Blaine and Kurt have decided to write their own vows—because c'mon, these guys just can't do 'tradition—so I'll just step back and let Blaine take the lead."

A small hum of laughter fell over the crowd momentarily over the informality of Wes' speech. Once Blaine cleared his throat, everyone was quick to fall silent once again. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips and tenderly pressing a kiss to the brunette's knuckles.

"Kurt, you are my _everything._" There were a few 'awe's from the audience, and Kurt felt his cheeks get hot. He was already starting to feel emotional, and Blaine had barely started.

"Back at Dalton," Blaine continued, his voice barley loud enough to be heard in the back row of seats. "Back at Dalton I was just… so lost. Yes, I was happier there than at my previous school, but I still didn't feel… _whole,_ as cheesy as I'm sure that sounds. The Warblers made me feel special, but it wasn't until a spy showed up to one of our practices that I felt alive again. You opened my eyes, Kurt. By showing me your pain, I felt like it was finally okay for me to show mine. I realized that the acceptance I was getting from the Warblers was only a temporary satisfaction. As I continued to see you, I realized you were the only thing that made me feel whole again. Of course, I was an idiot and I didn't clue into my feelings until you sang _Blackbird_, but from that point on I knew you were the _only_ one for me."

Kurt gave up on choking down his emotions. All of the memories were flying back and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. "When we went our separate ways and lost contact, I lost myself again. I lost my sense of worth without you, but just as I was starting to feel like I'd hit rock bottom, you came back to me."

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted with a giggle, "_You_ called _me_."

"But you answered. And then you invited me to New York. And, no, it wasn't all smooth sailing after that but I had never been happier—_have _never been happier than when I'm with you. I love you with all of my being, Kurt. I really, really do, and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be standing here with you."

There was a loud awe from the crowd, and Blaine lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"How am I supposed to top that?" Kurt whispered, only receiving laughter from the first row of seats. "Hell, I don't even know where to begin. You mean the world to me, Blaine. Without you I don't feel like myself, with you I feel as if I can do anything. Now, I know we've had our ups and downs, but now we can put all of the misfortunes that separated us in the past. The only thing that matters is that we are finally together and no distance will ever keep us apart again. You're the song in my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

There was another loud awe from the observers. Wes motioned their ring bearer forward. Sheepishly, Puck stood up. He had been absolutely appalled by the idea when Kurt first brought it up, claiming he wasn't a "fucking flower girl". However, with a bit of pleading, Kurt was able to convince him.

"Noah, Please?" He had begged, "You should be flattered. I consider you a big brother—like Finn—and I want you to approve… to give me your blessing by giving us the rings that will seal our relationship."

To put it simply, he caved. Noah held out his palm, revealing two matching rings. Kurt's was a silver band with _"You brought me to life"_ inscribed on the outside, a small diamond between each word. Blaine's ring was almost identical, the only differences being the gold color and _"Don't ever look back"_ inscribed. It had been Blaine's idea to have lyrics from Teenage Dream on then, and immediately after suggesting it he had said it was stupid. Kurt, however, thought it was perfect. The song had very much become their life story, and having it on the rings meant they were no longer simply pieces of silver and gold, but a promise.

Blaine took Kurt's ring from Puck, who nodded approvingly at him. The ring was slipped pack just the tip of Kurt's finger as they waited for Wes to speak. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, from now until forever?"

Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine, unable to take his eyes off of him. "I do."

His heart pounded at the words _finally_ leaving his lips, followed by the feeling of the cold silver sliding down his finger, a perfect fit. Shakily, Kurt took Blaine's ring from Noah, who clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband, from now until forever?"

Kurt's heart stopped in the millisecond it took Blaine to answer and it leapt with joy when Blaine said "I do."

There was a loud cheer from the audience and Wes loudly announced "You may now hiss your Husband!"

Neither Kurt nor Blaine hesitated in pressing their lips together, Kurt throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine slipping his around Kurt's waist. Kurt let out a squeak of surprise, kicking his feet up when Blaine lifted him slightly off the ground. He could hear the cat-calling coming from the crowd, but in this moment their were more focused on the fact that there were now legally married, something their could only dream of in their Dalton days.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never realized how quickly things moved at weddings. Before he knew what was happening, they were being pointed down the middle isle of the two blocks of seats, and their friends were cheering and blowing bubbles. He was aware of Blaine offering him a hand into the horse-drawn carriage that would be taking them to their wedding photo location, but it wasn't until they were close to a block away from Central Park that the haze lifted.<p>

"We're married,' Kurt said simply, aware of the goofy grin on his face.

Blaine nodded, reaching over to clasp his hand, his grin mirrored Kurt's. "We are. _Finally_."

A giggle bubbled up in Kurt's chest. He rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

The carriage slowed down. Kurt pulled his eyes away from his husband so he could admire the lights of Broadway. There had been some debate on where their wedding photos should be taken, but they had come to the agreement that music and performing had brought them together, so Broadway would be a fitting place.

The photographer was young—maybe 22—but talent. He snapped the pictures quickly enough to make Kurt question the quality, but when he showed them to the pair his level of professionalism really showed through.

In no time they were back in the carriage and headed towards their reception. Kurt felt nervous again, and he clutched tightly onto Blaine's hand. They had worked so hard on this reception, and he _really_ wanted people to like it. Blaine reassured him with a squeeze of his hand, and Kurt knew that it didn't really matter what everyone else thought. They were married. They were happy, and nothing could ruin their day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's a bit short, but I really wanted to keep the Reception separate! Hopefully I'll be able to write that this week, though! :)


End file.
